


Won't Give Up

by purgatoan



Series: 300 Followers Celebration Drabbles [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mark of Cain, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from Tumblr, it's an oldie!

Watching Dean lose control while the Mark was messing with him was breaking your heart. You were relieved when you got to catch Dean as a demon and cure him but the Mark stayed and it was slowly making Dean do terrible things. 

A few years ago he would never even raise his tone of voice while talking to you but now it happened often. Today you started fighting again, over some stupid thing, and he pinned you to the wall, shouting at you simultaneously. 

Dean raised his hand and you were afraid that he was going to hit you, but he realised what he was doing and dropped to his knees. He started sobbing and you couldn’t help but pull him into a tight hug. You were stroking Dean’s hair to calm him down and, after a few minutes, he got up dragging you with him.

“Please, don’t give up on me.” He forced out, his voice shaking, his eyes watery and sad.

“I never will and you know it. I love you.” You said and smiled through your tears when Dean pulled you into a hug, apologising constantly for what he’s done. “It’s OK baby, I’m here for you.” You promised, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

You were never going to let him go, no matter what.


End file.
